callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse Easter Egg
thumb|300px|right|A video about the easter egg being completed.The is an easter egg featured on the Zombies map Shangri-La, which focuses on helping Brock and Gary escape Shangri-La. The achievement/trophy "Time Travel Will Tell" is awarded to the players when they complete it. This is considered the hardest easter egg yet, because there MUST be four players in order to trigger the eclipse and travel into the past. Most steps must be accomplished in the past, however radios are only found in the present. Step 1 It the starting room once the power is turned on, there will be four dials each on their own wall by Quick Revive. When all four players press 'X' at the same time, time will distort, causing the players to be sent into the past (proven by some of the things the character says), the moon to eclipse the sun, and a giant 115 meteor to rest above the temple in the spawn area. Meteorite_temple.png|The Element 115 metorite that appears on top of the temple. MonkeyEclipse.jpg|The eclipse that happens in the past. Step 2 Near the MPL, there appear to be two characters locked in the locked area behind the weapon. A button must be pressed, similar to those near Quick Revive, in order to get them talking. They want the players to set them free, similar to the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. After they finish their dialogue, magical plates can be found scattered all over the map if done right. Step 3 After activating the switch from the previous step, several panels will appear along the area on the bridge, near the rotating statue and the area which contains the MPL, somewhat perpendicular to each other. The players have to make them all disapear to complete this step of the easter egg. At first it seems confusing but the method is simple. On one side, one player stands on a plate and tells another player what the symbol is. That player then steps off the tile whilst the player in the other area searches for the matching plate. Once the pair are found both players step on and those plates disappear. Then simply repeat for every other one until all plates are gone. If a pair is incorrectly matched all plates will re appear and have to be paired up again. Also note that if a player stands on a plate whilst the other checks for a match, all symbols will change to a different plate. Bare in mind that the eclipse will last a total of 5 minutes so this step must be completed quickly. The following are known symbols to appear on the tiles: *A Female gender symbol. *3 Short straight lines intersected by a long straight line. *A Diamond outline. *A Circle with a straight line cutting it in half. *A Circle with a small dot in the middle. *3 Dots arranged in a triangle. *A Triangle outline. *A "D" shape *2 arcs crossing If done correctly, the players will return to the present, and a crystal ball will appear on top of the MPL boulder. Note that this must be completed in 4-5 minutes or players will return to the present and will have to start over again. Step 4 Go down to the Water Slide, but do not move from the bottom. With three players standing on the pressure plate, have the fourth take the slide while holding the action button (X, square). He will activate a switch on the way, which will send the players back to the present if done correctly. Step 5 Go to the waterfall, there should be a diamond on top of the waterfall. It can be knocked down with an explosive or a Ray Gun. When it's on the ground, shoot it with the 31-79 JGb215, it should shrink. Knife it and it goes into the slide to the water sprout. The players must launch the diamond with the water sprout and it should land on a tower. A new diamond should spawn, indicating that the step was completed successfully. Step 6 The players now have to go to the tunnel that has a pressure plate in a crevice. Next to the pressure plate needed to access Pack-a-Punch, there is a tube. The dials have to be turned 3-4 times, until the characters can be heard talking about the spikes receding. If done correctly, along the walls and ceilings there should be several gas leaks, starting from the MPL entrance all the way to the power room. Step 7 To complete this step, there must be a calm Napalm Zombie present. The players have to walk through the tunnel, luring the Napalm Zombie from the MPL entrance through the cave and setting the gas leaks from the previous step on fire. If done correctly, when the players return to the crevice and the tube, the lever next to it will be able to be activated. Do so. When the characters start talking about the floor being covered in lava, this signifies that the step was successful. Step 8 The players must travel back to the past for this step. In the tunnel with the MP5k on a board, there are now 4 holes on the side of the tunnel. The holes must be plugged with Spikemores. The best way is to lure crawlers, or your previous Napalm Zombie, towards the tunnels and place the Spikemore facing the holes, so that the Punji spikes get lodged into the holes. After this is done, the players have to go to the bottom of the waterfall. On one side of the boulder in the center, there is a brick wall, with a brick sticking out saying "Do not hold X". Hold "X" and the players will return to the present, signifying that the step was successful. Also, a new diamond will appear above the mudpit temple. Step 9 The players have to go the past again for this step. There are 12 panels spread around the spawn area, the mudpit temple, and the minecart area. It is similar to Step 3, except of stepping on the panels, they must be knifed. When all 12 panels have been lit up, over by the minecart gate, out of bounds, a snare trap can be seen. Blow it up with an explosive, such as a Monkey Bomb. If done correctly, the characters will say that it has worked, and the players will return to the present. Step 10 After completing Step 9, there is a radio found near the Minecart gate on a barrel, stating a code, which is "16, 1, 3, 4". Players have go into the past for this to work. After going to the past, players will have to go into the mudpit temple and set the dial to their corresponding numbers. After this is done, the characters should say that the code worked. If done correctly, a diamond will appear above the mudpit temple, signifying that the step was successful. Step 11 After the previous step, in the present, by the right side of the stairs leading up to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, on the floor by the statue the players will find a radio. The message says that Brock lost his bag of Dynamite somewhere while being chased by zombies. The players have to find the bag of Dynamite. To obtain the dynamite activate the four gongs which create a ringing noise. Each diamond should light up with a harmonious sound playing. If the diamonds flare red you hit a wrong gong. Now go to the diamond next to the minecart geyser. You will see the dynamite hanging off it. Shoot the diamond with the upgraded 31-79 JGb215, a signal will be sent from the diamond to the others, eventually hitting back, knocking off the dynamite. One player must catch the dynamite. If you miss it will not be in your inventory and time will go back to normal. You can, however, retry. Step 12 Once the dynamite is obtained, activate the gongs at night, and then shoot the pole above the mud temple with the upgraded 31-79 JGb215, this will make the meteorite shrink. Step 13 After the last step, go up the Pack-a-Punch Machine, go past where it should be. The player will find a hole in the wall as far back as they can go. Put the dynamite through the hole, and step back. Once the wall has blown, retrieve the Focusing Stone. The player who takes it will receive all seven perks at once. These perks are also permanent and persist through being downed. The easter egg is now over. Trivia *This is now the largest easter egg to date, in Zombies and in the Call of Duty series. It succeeds the Kassimir Mechanism easter egg in Ascension and the Original Characters Trapped easter egg in Call of the Dead. *Right under the alter where you get the shrunken meteor, there is a carving of Richtofen's name. *Though there is a possibility of a solo version of this Easter Egg, it has not been found yet, due to the fact that the eclipse has to be active for the Easter Egg itself. *After the Easter Egg, the player that got the Focusing Stone still keeps it, much like Richtofen's Golden Rod from Call of the Dead. *Unlike previous Easter Eggs, you can repeat this easter egg after obtaining the stone. It is unknown if it can be done for all 4 players. *Once you complete the Easter Egg and lose the game Richtofen will be stating how everything is going as planned. Category:Easter eggs